Where There Is A Wind There Is Sehun oneshoot
by hunhan indonesia 1shoot
Summary: "What good is the warmth of summer without the cold of winter to give it sweetness?"


Where There Is A Wind There Is Sehun

 _"What good is the warmth of summer without the cold of winter_ _to give it sweetness?_ _"  
_.

.

.  
.

"Kamu bisa ambil cheesecake-ku kalau kamu mau."

"Tidak perlu." jawab Sehun dingin, menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Tapi aku melihatmu makan ini dengan barbar dan memandanginya seperti baru melihatnya." kata Luhan seraya menunjuk _cheesecake_ nya.

"Jangan sok tau," cibir Sehun masih menatap Luhan tajam.

"Aku tidak tinggal didekat toko roti." Lanjutnya, hendak pergi dari _cafetaria._

Luhan menjentikkan jarinya dan menarik Sehun kembali duduk dengan cepat.

"Aha! _Because you don't live near a bakery doesn't mean you have to go without a cheesecake_ , Sehunnie!"

Sehun memeloti Luhan, merasa mual mendengar panggilan spesial dari Luhan. Kemudian dia menyeringai, merampas _cheesecake_ Luhan, dan memakannya dengan barbar lagi. Dengan tidak berdosa Sehun melempar kotak bekas _cheesecake_ ke wajah cantik Luhan.

Luhan tidak marah, dia hanya tertawa melihat tingkah 'manis' Sehun.

.

.

Luhan itu gadis yang sempurna. Dia ramah, sopan, pintar, baik hati, cantik, dan tidak sombong. Semua orang menyukai Luhan. Jangan lupakan suara indahnya yang menghangatkan hati dan wangi rambutnya yang tercium dalam radius 2 meter.

Sehun tidak buta, tidak tuli, juga masih mampu mencium wangi rambut Luhan sejauh apapun dia menghindari Luhan -gadis yang selalu tersenyum itu.

Tapi yah... setidaknya semua orang menyukai Luhan terkecuali Oh Sehun.

Sehun sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat Luhan menjauh. Menumpahkan jus ke _sweater_ rusa kesukaan Luhan, menempelkan permen karet ke rambut Luhan (Sehun percaya semua gadis benci hal ini), bahkan Sehun pernah melempar pai apel ke wajah Luhan. Hasilnya Luhan hanya tertawa, sangat aneh sampai-sampai Sehun bingung. Sekeras apapun Sehun berusaha membuat Luhan menjauh maka sama besar dengan usaha Luhan membuat Sehun mendekat.

 _Action Reaction_ _  
_  
Dan semua hal-hal baik dalam diri Luhan (yang menurut Sehun menggelikan) -lah yang semakin membuat Sehun membenci Luhan. Sehun tak akan pernah percaya sekalipun pada hal-hal manis yang ada didunia ini, termasuk Luhan.

□□□

Luhan punya banyak teman. Semua warga sekolah kenal Luhan. Luhan yakin semua orang mau jadi sahabatnya.

Tapi sekali seumur hidup, Luhan sadar ada juga sosok yang tidak menyukainya. Dan Luhan tidak merasa marah, melainkan diam-diam tersenyum dan malah semakin tertarik dengan anak laki-laki yang tingginya setara tiang listrik itu. Luhan ulangi, semua orang mau jadi sahabatnya tak terkecuali Oh Sehun.

Sehun tampan dan suka berkelahi, semua orang membicarakan dia. Dan pagi itu Luhan mendengar Sehun berkelahi lagi dengan para berandalan sekolah sebrang. Tipikal Luhan. Gadis itu dengan segenap ketulusan dan keberaniannya datang ke markas musuh Sehun dan berkata bahwa dia akan melakukan apapun asalkan mereka melepaskan Sehun. Berandalan itu hanya tertawa mendengar Luhan dan mengerumuni gadis itu.

Sehun sudah babak belur, dia menganggap bahwa ini adalah kesempatan untuk kabur. Dia melirik Luhan sebentar, wajah cantiknya kini samar ketakutan meski berusaha untuk terlihat berani. Sehun ingin membiarkan gadis itu tapi ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya dengan kuat entah apa itu. Rahangnya mengeras, dia mengerang frustasi, dan memukul tembok disebelahnya dengan keras.

Lalu dengan cepat menghabisi musuh-musuhnya dan membawa Luhan pergi dari tempat itu.

Mereka menepi di gang kecil yang lembab dan gelap. Sehun terlihat sangat marah, malahan murka. Luhan tau Sehun memang lelaki yang dingin seperti angin musim dingin. tapi baru kali ini dia melihat angin itu berubah menjadi badai . Jadi Luhan menunduk ketakutan dan terisak pelan. Dia melihat Sehun menendang tembok berkali-kali dan berteriak,

"Dasar gadis bodoh!"

Disini gelap. Tapi sekali lagi Luhan bisa melihat bayangan Sehun yang meninju tembok, hingga Luhan bisa mendengar bunyi tulang Sehun yang remuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Jangan lupa mantelmu Sehun…, Cuaca mendingin." bisik Luhan pelan.

■■■

Luhan gadis yang pemaaf dan pengertian. Sebisa apapun dia berpikir positif tentang Sehun.

Hari ini adalah hari Jumat. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Luhan. Hari sahabat nasional! Dimana orang-orang memberikan hadiah kepada tiga orang yang mereka anggap sahabat. Tadi malam Luhan sudah bersusah payah dan bersemangat membuat hadiah spesial untuk mereka yang Luhan anggap sahabat. Tenang saja, semua orang suka Luhan dan berteman dengannya. Jadi Luhan hanya perlu memilih tiga dari mereka.

Tapi Luhan sungguh kaget dan gelisah. Gadis itu pantang menyerah dan selalu berpikir positif tentang apapun. Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya, semua orang sibuk memberikan hadiah kepada teman dekat mereka. Bahkan lorong-lorong jadi lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Tapi tidak ada satu orangpun yang memberikan Luhan hadiah.

Luhan tetap tersenyum dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mereka akan memberikan hadiahnya nanti sepulang sekolah. Semua orang memang menganggap Luhan teman. Semua orang memang menyukai Luhan. Tetapi pada akhirnya memang tidak ada satu orangpun yang menanggap Luhan sebagai sahabat mereka.

Dan ada harinya Luhan nangis dijalan pulang.

Malam itu salju turun. Luhan masih berjalan ditengah jalanan beraspal, tidak merasakan dingin saking sedihnya, berjalan sambil memejamkan matanya yang membengkak. Kemudian gadis itu merasakan kehangatan. Sebuah tangan kekar memeluk tubuh Luhan yang ringkih dan kedinginan.

"Kamu memang gadis yang bodoh." ujar seseorang.

"Sehun…" sahut Luhan.

"Kamu pikir kenapa aku menjauhimu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Karena kamu terlalu baik dan bodoh. Kamu terlihat lemah. Aku benci melihatmu lemah. Karena itu membuatku semakin ingin melindungimu. Aku berikan ini untukmu Luhan. Tadinya ingin aku bungkus dengan kertas bermotif hello kitty. _But see, as i expected you will_ _need this_." Lanjutnya, memakaikan mantel ketubuh kurus Luhan.

"Sehun… kamu pikir kenapa aku mendekatimu?"

Sehun menatap Luhan. Dia diam dan membisu.

"Karena aku percaya satu hal," Luhan berhenti lagi, ikut menatap mata biru Sehun.

" _No winter lasts forever._ " Lanjut Luhan.

Kali ini Luhan merasakan sepenuhnya kehangatan Sehun.

 _Mereka berciuman.  
_.

.

.

.  
.

" _In the depth of winter i finally learned there was in him an invincible summer_."

\- End

berita buruknya aku baru tau minimal 8k words dan aku tau ini bukan rate m

sangat ga sesuai syarat tapi aku putus asa jadi aku upload aja ff aneh ini

pertama kali aku nulis ff segigih ini taunya aku salah

ff by: reseupark

id line: reseukiya_park


End file.
